


Sun and Moon Story for aaron

by spaceprincesam



Category: Emojis - Fandom, Molester Moon, Sexual Sun
Genre: M/M, aaron made me, i have much better stuff in the works please dont judge me for this, im sorry, its intentionally bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincesam/pseuds/spaceprincesam
Summary: Sexual Sun and Molester Moon meet on grindr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend without ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+without+ao3).



> i hate my friends

I blame aaron entirely.

 

Molester Moon POV

I was scrolling through grindr on my phone when I saw a picture of the most handsome man i've ever seen in my life ever. He was so large and yellow, holy shit he's hot. Should I message him? I should message him.

 

hey

**hey**

bet you have a really big cock

**haha yeah**  

I wanna suck it

**oh really?**

yeah

**what's ur address?**

about 384400km from earth

**sweet gimme half an hour**

 

~Time Skip~

 

Sexual Sun POV

I waltzed up to the door and knocked. I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous? It's just a hookup right? Moon opened up the door and I got lost in his shit brown eyes. So beautiful.

“You wanna come inside? ;)”

 

**_They do the sex and fall in love the end_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaron you can only blame yourself


End file.
